Lonesome
by siriuslybritish
Summary: 'He just sat there on the curb of the road, smoking a cigarette.I looked at him more closely, trying to read him,trying to read his personality.I only saw a sad, soft eagerness in his eyes, like he wanted to do more than just sit on that curb and smoke- like he wanted to do something other than this...'
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Hi There! I am quite proud to present my 'The Outsiders' fanfiction. Sadly, I cannot reveal who my OC will fall in love with just yet…It's a surprise! (: Anyways, I hope you enjoy! The Outsiders is one of my favorite books out there! Rotational Point of Views! Outfits, houses, etc., (and characters) will be displayed on polyvore!(: Look me up- I am siriuslove! I hope you like,

Xoxo!

-_**siriuslybritish**_

Chapter One-

(A/N-In Alice's Point of View!)

Cherry tucked a strand of fiery red hair behind her ear and laughed at Bob's joke. I stood beside her and looked over at the movie theater, which Cherry and Bob wanted to go to. Marc ia was here too, but she didn't really ever care where they went. I sure do care though, because I think Bob is a little…um, what's the word? Crooked, I think.

"Hey, you listening, Alice?" Michael, one of Bob's younger friends, said, nudging me. Boy, I sure don't like him. He has that fine black hair that most of the popular boys do and stony grey eyes. He looks like any other popular. And gosh was I tired of school. Tired of the Socs and their little prejudice games. I only want to meet someone different, be friends with them for a while. That's when I got the bravest idea in the history of the world: _Become friends with some greasers._ Even if I am a Soc, I want something different. People weren't made to be judged by others just because one side has more money and mustangs, while the other has pick-up trucks and just a leather jacket. And even if I did have Eve, she was with a different 'Gang' than the ones here in this city and I didn't consider her a greaser (but she sure did).

I looked at Michael and nodded with a smile, as he patted my shoulder. I swear, he is such a flirt. He looked back at Bob, Marcia, Cherry and the rest of the guys and laughed at the last bit of the joke he got, keeping his hand on my shoulder. I pretended to look at Bob and listen to him, but I actually focused my attention on a business-looking man walk on the other side of the street. He wasn't like some uptight business man though…he was just so different- I could tell- and he was kind of handsome. He looked over at me and almost and stopped, and for a second I thought he was going to walk over and start a fight or something, but I looked away and heard a door swing open. He must've been on his way to work and just stepped inside…I hope.

"Ok, so what movie do you gals wanna check out? I'm cool with anything." David said with that weird glint in his eye. He always had on that look whenever he was looking for trouble. I heard someone cough and saw that business man sitting on the bench beside the business he had walked into, sorting papers or some sort. Everyone argued for a moment or so over hwta they wanted to watch, except David-who kept his statement, and finally they stopped and decided to watch some movie I have never even heard of. They all started to walk on, but Cherry stopped.

"Are you coming, Ali?" Cherry asked curiously as the rest of our little…group went in. I could see Bob standing at the glass door, waiting for Cherry.

"Mmm…No harm, Cherry, but I'm just not in the mood for a movie. I think I'll go on a walk or something." I sighed, then giving her a smile. Cherry smiled back and blinked.

"Alright, but I think I should tell you…" she whispered, "Michael and David? They both really…like you. It's all alright though…I understand. I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"Ok, thanks, Cherry. I'll see you tonight, too." I smiled, trying to ignore the little statement about David and Michael. Cherry walked inside to Bob, who, as the both of them were walking to the concession counter, turned his head towards me and gave me a stone cold glare. I knew he didn't like me, and I didn't like him, which he probably knew too.

I turned around, raising my eyebrows, and looked back at the Business man. He was gone. I sighed again and looked down at my blue-green dress with a creamy white bow wrapped around the waist. Being rather bored, I clicked my cream-colored flats together and looked up at the sky. I already knew that I wanted a new friend-well, a few actually-, but I wouldn't know where to start. _If I were a greaser where would I be?_

I snapped into reality and started walking. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew it was somewhere. I found myself at the park. Since it was fall, the two pools for the younger children were drained and not running. The fountain was spritzing merrily though. I sat on the edge of the fountain, crossing my legs, and looked around. I jumped up when I heard someone jump into the fountain. Whipping around, I saw my best-friend Evelyn Crandon, standing there with her blue jeans rolled up to her thighs. Even though her jeans were rolled up, they were still soaked. It sort of looked as if she had an accident. Evelyn Crandon- or Eve as I called her- was not a Soc, but she was more like a greaser. Eve dropped out of school when she was fifteen, and now she is seventeen, going on eighteen. She liked to get dirty and wet, and hated dresses and nail polish and things like that. Basically, she was my exact opposite when it came to likes and dislikes. I did know that she was a good friend through thick and thin though, and she wouldn't let me get hurt for the world. In a way, she was sort of like a mother to me, because she always watched over me. Eve didn't come from the Westside or anything, but she was really pretty- nothing like a greaser girl. She had greasers lined up to go on a date with her every night (she wouldn't ever date a Soc), even! One, as I can recall, would be Buck Merril. Eve had natural honey-blonde hair and warm, light-brown eyes, which was actually pretty common, but looked so appealing on her. She also had a dark complexion, but neither of us tanned that easy; I myself was not tan, but I was not as pale as a ghost- kind of in the middle. Meanwhile, I had naturally dark, wavy chestnut-colored hair and deep, dark brown eyes. It sounds so common to me, but you could come to school and not be able to pick out a single person who looked like me. I honestly do not know if I am pretty or not, but apparently Michael and David think so. I almost shivered at the thought. Lots of people tell me I am very pretty…but I beg to differ, honestly; So I suppose I do know.

"What're you doin' out here by yourself, Al? I heard there's a rumble goin' on around here somewhere with some of us greasers…" Eve said worriedly, looking at me, but still grinning. I shook my head and pursed my lips. Eve had always called me Al, just like my mother and father did. My brother had once done so, too, but he doesn't anymore. Now, he sits at home in Dad's 'reading chair'-the chair Dad used to read in every day.

"I wasn't in the mood to be around David, Michael, or Bob. Or Randy, either. Cherry and Marcia and the rest of those guys went to the movie theater, but I think the boys are a little crooked. It won't last long, you know." I sighed, wondering what was going on right now. I was one of those girls that liked to imagine things in other places and other times. Someday, I am going to be a Writer. Every day I smile to myself thinking about that dream. I promised myself when I was six I would be a writer, and I have stuck to it. Non-stop reading and writing every day.

"Aw, cheer up. Would it make ya feel better if _we _walked to the movies together or something?" she asked, brushing her blonde bangs out of her eyes with one hand as a rolled up jean leg fell down, getting even more soaked by the water. She shrugged and laughed, then jumped out of the fountain, leaving wet footprints on the concrete fountain and the sidewalk surrounding it. She rolled down her jean side and slipped her boots back on. I realized those were her brothers boots; she always wore his. Evelyn didn't come from a rich family, really, but she had a few pairs of shoes. I assumed they were too 'girlish' for her.

"Sure, that sounds better than going with Michael, David and Bob. It would any day." I replied, jumping up and taking a few swift steps to catch up with Eve. It didn't take long to get to the movie theater, since it was only three or four blocks away. We stepped inside and I was immediately greeted by Brice Garrison, the boy who ran the concession counter at the theater. He shot Eve a dirty, cold glare, since he was, in fact, a Soc. He didn't come from the Westside though…not that it was a bad thing, or anything. I smiled, giving a small wave as Brice's face turned as red as a beet. Eve pulled a face (like she did to0 every Soc) and urged me on, first setting two quarters in front of Brice. She basically dragged me into the theater room- were a movie was playing. Unsurprisingly, Bob, David, Michael, and Randy were all gone. I knew they had one too many drinks, and I just hoped that Cherry and Marcia were alright. That's when I saw them sitting near the first row, fuming. At first, I didn't know what to do; Go to Marcia and Cherry, or stay in the back with Eve.

"Al, you wanna check up on Sherri and Marcia? I'll sit right here and wait for ya." Eve said, plopping down in a seat. I gave a slight nod and a quiet "Thanks." And started walking up front. I sat beside Marcia, coming from the side they were farthest from.

"Hi Cherry, Hi Marci…Is everything alright?" I whispered. Cherry leaned forward, looking kind of mad at the world. Marcia just ran her fingers through her hair. I knew Marcia: she didn't speak when she was mad, but we knew when she wasn't mad at us. She never got mad at us.

"Hey Ali. Bob and Randy got drunk and they changed their minds once they got in here, wanted to go to some rumble downtown and probably drink some more. We told them we were staying here, and they just stormed off- all of them. We're pretty mad with them." Cherry said in a voice a bit louder than a whistle.

I remember a time when I once saw this boy a month ago or so. He looked…mean, and cold and just mad at the world. He saw me too, I know it, but he didn't do anything. He had a cut under his black eye, and a bandage wrapped tight around his wrist. To me, he looked really sore, like he had just been in some death-warning fight. I knew he was a greaser, just by looking at him (I was not judging him by his looks. Socs wouldn't wear a leather jacket and a tank top- just a madras shirt or a ski jacket.) and I wondered why he wasn't even trying to put up some argument with me, since most greasers do that with us all. He just sat there, on the curb of the road, smoking a cigarette. I looked at him more closely, trying to read him, trying to read his personality. I only saw a sad, soft eagerness in his eyes, like he wanted more than just to sit on that curb and smoke- like he wanted to do something other than this.

I saw three boys walk down the theater aisle, and they sat behind us. The first person I noticed was that boy that I had saw one day, a month ago. He looked at me, and I know he recognized me. This boy and I had had more than one encounter. I saw him quite a few times, and occasionally I thought he was following me. Well, either that or I was following him. I walk around all the time, and half of the time I don't even know where I was going, so that would make sense.

"Well, well, well…looky here Pony and Johnnycake. Three girls-I bet their all your age, you two." That boy said. He had hair that was so blonde and light, it was almost white. His eyes were a stony dark-grey, and I could still see that feeling in his eyes. I just stared at him for minute or two, and he stared back. "I know you." He said sort of quietly, lowering his voice from what it was originally. The three boys plopped down behind us, except for one who silently sat down, nervousness in his cute lost-puppy eyes. I'd seen him once or twice, too. And I'd seen who looked like the youngest boy at school; he's a grade lower than me (I was moved up grade in junior high, my seventh year).

"Let's see were this goes, I guess." Marcia whispered, smirking. That smirk meant that there was trouble behind the corner. She turned to face the other boys, while the one in had seen most often kept glancing at me, from the boys to me.

"Leave us alone, alright?" Marcia said, pretend anger rising. Cherry shook her head, just enough for me to tell she was about to crack up.

"Oh, blast it, calm it down. You just wanna flirt, and you know it. Take these two over here." The boy said, as he leaned back in his seat and put his feet up on the back of Marcia's chair.

"Hey! Move it!" Marcia said angrily. Now she wasn't pretending, and I knew it.

"Oh, you little-" The boy said, flashing a cold look in his eyes and standing up. Marci jumped backwards and Cherry sort of pushed herself down in the seat, while I looked back for Eve. "I'm goin' to get a coke, anyone else want one?"

"I do, and so does Johnny…no more harassing strangers, Dallas." The youngest said. _Dallas. I like that; it suits him. _

"Alrighty then, I'll be back in a few minutes…Play nice, Johnnycake." Dallas said, ruffling the puppy-eyed boy's hair. He walked off, to the concession counter apparently, with one last glance at either the youngest boy or me- I couldn't really tell.

"Sorry about him…he's kinda rough all over." The youngest boy said, rolling his eyes. Puppy-eyes shook his head so his hair fell over his eyebrows again.

"Yeah? We noticed. What's your name?" Cherry laughed, tucking another strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ponyboy Curtis and this is Johnny Cade." _Ponyboy sounds original; I like it._

"I'm Sherri Valance, but people call me 'Cherry' because of my hair, this is Marcia Margin, and this is Alice Greene." Cherry said, motioning to each of us.

Eve stood up and waved around and did some awkward movements and a dance, motioning for me to come back to her. She started laughing after that.

"Um…It...It was nice meeting you both. Cherry, Marci- I'll see you tonight." I said shyly. I was always shy around people.

I walked to the back of the theater and sat with Eve, and we could not watch the movie because we spoke too much.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Here's Chapter two! Rotational Point of Views! Outfits, houses, etc., (and characters) will be displayed on polyvore! (: Look me up- I am siriuslove! I hope you like,

Xoxo!

-_**siriuslybritish**_

Chapter Two-

(A/N-In Alice's Point of View!)

After the movie yesterday, Eve walked me home, because lately we've seen some pretty creepy 'gangs' following us. Around seven-thirty p.m., we saw three boys under a street light, simply staring at us. To be honest, I was scared. We hurried back to my house on the Westside, which was pretty hard for Eve to do. I tried to get her to spend the night at my house, but she wouldn't listen and walked straight home. I had a secure feeling that she was safe and sound, though, so I had to trust that feeling to keep myself from worrying so much. (I suffer from anxiety, and I worry about everyone, every minute, every day.)

It was pretty hard to go to sleep that night, so I was up for a while. I sort of wished that Marcia and Cherry hadn't cancelled our sleep-over. I sat on my canopy-bed and looked around my room. There were a few posters of Johnny Cymbal, who was my favorite singer. My favorite song by him was Little Miss Lonely...Little Miss Lonely is the thing that gave me my legacy.

I know, it sounds pretty mean- but my closer friends call me 'Little Miss lonely' or 'Lonesome', because I've never had a boyfriend or anything like that. Sometimes I think it's because of my past, but I've never really asked. My mom died when I was eight, and my dad was gone when I was two. After that, my brother went mute. All I get from him is glances and nods, now- and it really depresses me, and sometimes it makes me angry. I feel like he's being selfish- making me go through this. I never even had a Dad to remember, and I had a Mom for seven years. Now I don't have a brother, and it's been like this for eight years. He had a memory cling to of Dad- even if he was only eight. It's better than one year. As for Mom…well, he got to spend more time with her! He won't even talk to me, anyways, and I wonder if he ever will. He dropped out of school; left all his friends in the dust- he even dropped the connections between our family and the two of us! It's just not fair!

I almost screamed thinking of this. How in the world did I grow up?

I heard my brother walk past my room, probably going to sit at the dining room table or dad's recliner. I jumped out of my room, just in time to catch the backside of my brother.

"Oliver?" I asked, hoping he would change; hoping he would actually speak to his little sister. He didn't turn around, he just stopped. "Stop it. I'm tired of growing up alone. Why can't you talk? I know he's gone, I know…but you have to move on. What do you think Dad would have wanted? For us to be stuck with his lost memory? For us to miss him every minute of our lives? Think, Oliver, think. "

I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier, and finally I clenched my fists. Oliver turned around to face me, and I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. He wasn't afraid to cry in front of anyone- that's just how he had gotten. I suppose he couldn't stop it, anyways. I felt bad after what I had just said, and I wish I could have taken it back. Oliver shook his head and walked into the kitchen. I let out a cry of anger and slammed my door. I threw myself onto my bed and cried myself to sleep, eventually. Half of me knew why I was in such a bad mood, while the other half didn't have a clue. I hate things like that.

I woke up to the sun shining through my window, onto my bed. I sat up and yawned. I noticed my eyes were still a bit puffy and red from last night once I sat down at my vanity. I grabbed my hair brush, trying to forget about last night, and brushed my hair. I put on a dark green-blue dress with a white ribbon around it and a pair of ballet flats, after taking a shower, and went outside to walk to school -without saying a word to my brother.

I normally walked to school alone, since Cherry and Marcia walked with their boyfriends, or rode in their boyfriends' mustangs. I didn't have a boyfriend to ride with, though- so I was perfectly content with walking. Eve was probably going to skip school today, since we had a test in English Literature. She had a really nice motorcycle. Meanwhile, I was very excited for the test. Literature was my favorite subject, and someday I plan to be a writer or an English Literature teacher- or maybe even both. I finally started to forget about the drama from last night, and had a normal walk to school. I tried to focus on the positive things, rather than the negative things.

I walked into school, and the first person I saw was, surprisingly, Eve. I took a few steps up to her, ignoring Bob, who was singing 'Little Miss Lonely' at me. His friends chimed in after a while.

"Hey Eve, I didn't think you'd come to school today. We have a test in English Literature." I joked, nudging her in the side. She let out a laugh, and looked down at me (I'm short, and she's very tall).

"Nah, I decided to come today- Buck's annoyin' me, so this is my chance to get away from him, thank the lord." She said, fixing her hair, even though it looked fine. Actually, it sort of looked fake, with all that hair spray caked on. "We're gonna be late for our first class, so let's go."

I heard Bob cackle, then David, then Michael.

It was about thirty minutes until the last bell of the day rung. Today had been alright, and I had found out that I got a one hundred on the test-so that was a boost. I had just finished a paper and sat at my desk, and looked out the window, since there was nothing else to do. I saw a rough looking man standing outside, beside the bus stop bench across the street. By rough, I mean he was wearing a leather jacket, torn jeans, and a ripped shirt. His hair wasn't greased back or anything and he didn't look like a greaser- just some scary man. To me, it looked as if he was watching me, and it felt like he was waiting for me. Until the bell rung, I looked back and forth from the window and the front of the classroom. The tension was seriously about to kill me. When the last bell rung, I was the first one out of the room, even though I sat in the back. I finally got outside, and I turned the opposite direction from the man, and slid around the school- I knew a shortcut home. It seemed that today would be a normal day, minus this unusual event. Eve was nowhere to be seen- plus, I only had two classes with her, since she was a grade ahead of me. I was a grade ahead of what I was supposed to be, too.

Now that I think of it, this isn't the only suspicious-looking man I've seen. It's been weird ever since my dad died, though. I see lots of people that I feel like I recognize, but I never do. These people, though…they're never good people. They always follow me for a while, and then when I get home they disappear until another day. The police wouldn't do anything though; they'd just be worried about the out-of-control greasers around here. After putting these pieces together, I realized what was happening.

You see, my dad owned an important business, but when a few gang-member employees snuck some bad things, like knives and switchblades, into the compartments of the company's products, my dad fired them. He never caught up with those products, so when someone bought one and found a weapon in it, the business got sued and later it was shut-down. Those fired employees weren't too happy, because they apparently thought that that was considered playing around. After that, they sort of stalked the whole family. That's why we moved from Maine, all the way to this town. It got pretty crazy. I started to wish that Eve was here with me, because I was getting a little scared. I heard footsteps behind me, and turned around to see that creepy man just ten feet away from me. He looked at me.

"Where's daddy, little girl?" He asked. I didn't say anything.

"Quit following me." I said plaintively, turning away. He laughed and continued following me. After a while, I took my flats off and broke into a run. The safest place I could think of, really, was the movie theater- because I assumed that Cherry and Marcia were there. They always liked to watch the movies. I ran into the theater, not stopping with Brice to get a ticket or anything, and straight into a theater room. A movie was going to play, but not yet. The next thing I knew, I ran into someone and almost fell onto the ground. The person grabbed my shoulders so I wouldn't fall backwards.

"Whoa, easy there, don't fall...Oh, It's you again." Dallas said calmly. I didn't know what his last name was.

"Sorry…" I said quickly, looking behind me. Dallas let go of me. _Is he still following me?_

"Why are you in such a hurry? You look like you seen a ghost. You have somethin' important to do or somethin'?" He asked, looking in the direction I was. I let out a heavy sigh, seeing that the man wasn't following me anymore. I looked back up at Dallas. I dropped my flats and put them back on, then smoothed the creases in my dress.

"Um...One of my friends dared me to run in here, and find one of the boys they like. I don't think he's here. Sorry to run into you, and waste your time."

"Huh…What's your name? I'm Dallas Winston, but most people call me Dally."

"I'm Alice Greene. It's nice to meet you."

"Did you know you have really deep eyes?"

"What?"

"You have really dark, deep brown eyes. They're almost black."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yeah. You're welcome." He replied.

"Oh…Thanks." I said.

"Yep…Well, err….Bye, deep eyes." Dally said, walking out of the theater room. _Deep Eyes? Is that some sort of nickname?_

Later, Brice told me that he paid for my entrance, so I thanked him…and gave him a hug. I mean, I wasn't even thinking; I was about to have a nervous break-down. Nothing has been going right in my life. I don't expect it all to be perfect or anything, I just want to have a normal day- without the drama. Brice blushed and said he had to get back to work, without looking at my face, then left.

I walked out of the theater after the movie was over, but I didn't watch it. I tried to figure out a way to stop this business-crisis with these old employees of my dad's. I came up with a few ideas, but thinking about it now, they all started to sound dumb.

The first thing that had popped into my head was taking a vacation from this town. It didnt sound like it would help, because I'd come home eventually, but I was thinking that if I was gone, those crazy guys would think that I was actually gone for good, that I had moved or something. My brother never came outside, anyways. He just stays home every day.

The only way I could make sure this was alright was to talk with my brother. I would talk to him, even if he wouldn't talk to me. It would have to work.


End file.
